And I'll Never Forget
by gleeme33
Summary: "Fine," Finn said. "But if we win…Rachel and me, Quinn and Puck, double-date." Rachel walked closer to Finn until they were nose-to-nose.   "You've got yourself a deal."  Finn and Puck vs. Quinn and Rachel in a tag-battle. Finchel. Quick. One-shot.


**Could not resist. :) Don't worry: just a one-shot. I think. Thanks and enjoy.**

It didn't take much for Finn Hudson to become obsessed with something. So sure, he had gone through many phases of things that he 'could not live without'. First, it was videogames. Then along came football. But there has always been one thing in Finn's life that stood out from the rest, and always would.

_Pokémon training_.

Finn was a Pokémon trainer, and a good one at that. When he was ten, he had picked Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon, and he has never even considered regretting the choice. Bulbasaur – now _Ivysaur _– was without a doubt, his best friend. He wouldn't leave the house without double and even triple-checking that he had been sure to put Ivysaur's Pokeball back on his belt, and making sure that it had just the perfect seals on it – the letters _F_, _I_ and _C_ for 'Finn', 'Ivysaur', and 'Christopher'. Finn's father before him had been a Pokémon Master, and Finn himself was sure that he would follow in his father's footsteps…no matter what.

Of course, the other members of New Directions had their own Pokémon, too. Puck had chosen Charmander on the same day that Finn had chosen Bulbasaur, while Sam had happily chosen Squirtle. Now all three Pokémon had evolved once, giving them Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle. So, naturally, they were always battling each other…and arguing over the winner.

Take right now for example.

"Go, Luxio!" Sam called, throwing out his next Pokeball. Sure enough, Sam's Luxio appeared with a cry.

"Fine, then," Puck rolled his eyes, feeling around in his pocket, and eventually picking the Pokémon he wanted to battle with.

"Go, Nidorino!"

"Luxio, use Thunderfang!" Sam yelled, unflinching. Luxio charged at Nidorino, Thunderfang poised to be a direct hit.

"_Horn Attack_!" Puck ordered sharply, and Nidorino countered Thunderfang with a Horn Attack, just as Puck had planned. Luxio went down with a whimper.

"Luxio, return!" Sam called, the red light from the Pokeball retracting the Electric type. Nidorino let out a screech of victory.

"Go, Wartortle!" Sam's next Pokémon, Wartortle, emerged, saying it's name.

"Poison Sting!" Ordered Puck.

"Rapid Spin!" Sam yelled. The Pokémon did as they were told, and Finn watched as Nidorino charged and Wartortle spun around in its shell, water fuming out. A near wave surprised Nidorino, taking it down.

"Ugh!" Puck grinned his teeth. "Nidorino, return!"

"Wartortle, return!" Echoed Sam.

"Oh, yeah?" Puck asked his rival. "See if you can handle this one! Go, Flareon!" _Puck evolved his Eevee?_ Finn asked himself. _Since when?_

"Ooh, I'm _so scared_!" Sam made a funny face. "Go for it, Vaporeon!" _Wait, Sam had evolved _his_ Eevee, too?_ _Where did he even find a Water Stone, anyway?_ Certainly not here, Finn figured, in Lima Ohio! Puck was fuming at Sam's choice of type – surely a water type Pokémon like Vaporeon could easily drown a fire type Pokémon like his Flareon.

"M-my Eeveelution is stronger then yours!" Puck yelled stubbornly.

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Sam. "I don't think so!"

"A bad type match-up doesn't prove anything!" Puck put in. "Flareon, return!"

"Okay then, we win by forfeit, Vaporeon!" Sam patted his Vaporeon's head, and it let out a happy cry. "Return!"

"It's not forfeit when it's just a horrible type match-up!" Puck yelled, putting his Pokeball back in his pocket.

"Sorry, dude," Finn finally spoke, "But Sam's right…it_ is_ forfeit."

"Yeah, well, _my _Eeveelution is still the strongest!"

"Uh, dude," Finn whispered. "Tina's Espeon _creamed _your Flareon last week…"

"You're one to talk Finn!" Sam laughed. "Seeing as your Muk got _killed _by Mercedes's Aipom and Santana's Vulpix in a tag-battle a few days ago!"

"That was Kurt's fault," Finn protested. "He traded his Electrabuzz to Artie for a Staraptor and it won't listen to him at all!"

"_Pika, Pika_!" The three boys whipped around to see Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, to girls they new from training around these parts, standing there as if they were waiting. Rachel's Pikachu jumped out of her arms and ran over to Finn, hugging his leg.

"Hello, little Pikachu!" He said brightly to the Pokémon, who let out a happy:

"_Cha_!"

"So are you guys going to stay here forever?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes. "Or can Rachel and I have this battle space?"

"Well then," said Puck, eyeing the blonde girl. "I don't think we should give it up so easy, right Finn? Right Sam? I guess this is the perfect time for a tag-battle…you know, if you girls think you can handle it – "

" – _Excuse _me?" Rachel demanded. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" Puck said quickly. "I – "

"We'll battle you," Quinn said matter-of-factly. "That is, if you're willing to make it interesting. If we win…" she tapped one finger on her chin, and finished with: "If we win, you have to give us your Masterballs…and I _know _you've got a bunch stored up, Puckerman!" From behind her, Rachel snickered.

"Fine," Finn said. "But if we win…Rachel and me, Quinn and Puck, double-date." Rachel walked closer to Finn until they were nose-to-nose.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"I'll referee," Sam offered, and in another minute the battle was set – the girls on one side, the boys on the other. "You know the rules," the blonde boy said. "One Pokémon per trainer, no substitutions, no potions or power-ups! Ready…set…battle!"

"Go, Ivysaur!" Finn threw the Pokeball into the air and his Ivysaur appeared in a flash of seals and red light.

"Go, Charmeleon!" Puck followed suit, his fire-type starter appearing next to Finn's grass-type.

"Hmm…" Quinn considered for a moment before yelling: "Go, Gigi!" And a pretty, purple Butterfree appeared. Rachel was whispering something to her Pikachu before releasing it from her arms and sending it into battle.

"It's all you, Phantom!" She yelled, and 'Phantom' responded with a "pika, pika!"

"Phantom?" Finn asked. "Like _Phantom of the Opera_?"

"Don't sound so surprised!" Rachel yelled from across the arena. "Now let's battle!"

"Ladies first!"

"Phantom, use Thunderbolt, please!" Finn laughed when Rachel added the 'please'. "On Ivysaur!" Phantom did just that with a loud, determined cry, and Ivysaur fell back in a thunderous _jolt _of electricity.

"Ivysaur, you okay?" Finn asked his prized Pokémon.

"_Saur_!" It answered.

"Okay, then use razor leaf on Gigi!"

"Dodge it," Quinn commanded of her Butterfree. "And use tackle!"

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower on Phantom, now!" Puck yelled, getting into the action. In the arena, the battle brewed to a boiling point, leaves flying, fire spitting, thunder striking. Quinn's Butterfree hit Puck's Charmeleon with a hard tackle, finally, knocking it out, and the mohawked boy gasped in astonishment.

"No way!" He spat. "Charmeleon, return now!"

"Two against one! Two against one!" Quinn and Rachel sang, high-fiving, as Finn gritted his teeth. _Now _what was he supposed to do? He _couldn't _loose this battle!

"_Errrr_…" Finn growled. "Ivysaur, _vine whip_!"

"Dodge it!" Both girls yelled to their Pokémon at the same time, but it was too late – Ivysaur had already whipped Gigi straight out of the air, pummeling it to the ground. Quinn gasped, her mouth an '_O_'.

"Gigi, return now," she said, the Pokeball releasing the red beam of light, calling her Butterfree back.

"So," said Rachel. "Guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

"Guess so," Finn called back to her. "Like Puck said before, ladies first!"

"Alright, finish it off, Phantom! Iron tail, now!" The little Pikachu jumped, spinning around in the air with all its might. It's usually-yellow-and-brown tail glowed for a minute, then struck silver in an iron-y flash.

"_Pikaaaa_…" he turned just above Ivysaur's head and… "_Chuuu_!" …let iron tail loose, poised to cause a critical hit.

"Ivysaur, solar beam _now_!"

"_Ivysaaaaauuuuur_!" Obeying his trainer's command, Ivysaur let out a massive solar attack just as the Pikachu was about to due him in, turning the table one-hundred-and-eight degrees. Rachel's electric-mouse Pokémon fell to the arena floor, shivering with the aftershocks of the powerful attack.

"Phantom!" She yelled, running to its side. "Phantom, please be okay…"

"_Pi_…" the electric-type breathed, and within another second, fainted.

"We did it, Ivysaur! Great job!" Finn yelled, patting his Pokémon on the head. "Couldn't have done it without you!"

"_Saur_, _Ivysaur_!" His friend cried happily, just before Finn returned it to the inside of it's Pokeball. "You did really well," he said to Rachel, walking over to her, one hand extended. She shook it and said:

"So did you. And don't worry; Quinn and I are keeping our end of the bet. Give me your Pokedex." He did, and she programed her number into it. "Call me…you know, whenever. I'll be around."

"If you don't mind my asking, where's your journey taking you?"

"Right now, to the Pokemon center," she said, giggling. "But I'll see you again someday. We've still got that double-date to go on, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he murmured. "And I'll never forget."

And that's how Pokémon trainer Finn Hudson fell for Pokémon trainer Rachel Berry.

**So...two-shot? Review please! :)**


End file.
